The Chapters of Our Lives
by AnonymousInternetNinja
Summary: I am turning this back into a series of one-shots about Dick and Babs. Please read and review! I love prompts and constructive criticism!
1. Rough Night

**A/N: so I am not do When Bird Meets Bat anymore because I've decided I want to do something else but I'm reposting this One-shot.**

**Rated for mild language and relationship stuff.**

Rough Night

Barbara was exhausted. Bats was off world and Tim was at a friend's house leaving her and Dick to go on patrol alone. It. Was. Hell. Why did all the baddies pick TONIGHT to be evil? And to make things worse, Dick and Barbara decided to spilt up to cover more ground, so the great Batgirl got a huge knot in her back trying to take on to many thugs at once. But she got them all, though, of course.

The tired vigilante moped through the batcave and into the Wayne Manor, not bothering to take off her Batgirl uniform. She was staying at the Wayne Manor for a while her dad was off in some other city working another case for a month or two.

When Barbara got to the room she was staying in, she shed her Batgirl costume and crawled into bed. She burrowed under the expensive covers that were already messy due to the previous night because Alfred was on vacation. Before Barbara drifted off she looked at the digital alarm clock on the nightstand that read 4:42am.

"_Barbara!_" Dick called in a loud whisper, then forgetting the whisper yelled, "BARBARA! Wakey, wakey!" while simultaneously flickering the lights.

Barbara groaned slipped under the covers only to peak out to check the clock that read 4:57am. "Turn the lights off, Dick! Lemme alone! I'm tired." Damn. Why did her boyfriend have to be _so_ annoying?

Dick respected her first request but completely ignored the second one. After turning off the lights he ran over to Barbara's bed and jumped on resulting in Barbara groaning then kicking Dick off the bed. But the persistent Dick gets back on the bed and says, "What's bothering you, Babs?"

"You." Barbara moaned.

"Other than me." He pushes.

"My back."

"Did you hurt it?" Dick asked a little worried. He always worried.

"What do you think, Sherlock?" even when she's tired Barbara has the art of sarcasm mastered.

"I think you need to come here and let Dr. Grayson have a look." Dick says and yanks the Barbara's blanket away from her and grabs her around the waist and pulls her onto his lap and she comes into contact with Dick's bare chest and realizes he's only wearing pajama pants and she's only in a bra and underwear and so the mighty Batgirl decides she can live with it. Barbara sighs and decides she'll never convince Dick that human beings need sleep. She thinks about pulling away… But then… his fingers are like magic working the knots out of her back.

But even so Barbara falls asleep in Dick's arms. So Dick laid the fearsome vigilante down and watched her curl up into a ball and tucked her in.

"Good night, Barbara." He said, smiling, then turned to leave.

"Wait," a tired voice came from beneath the mass of blankets, "Stay."

**A/N: I was going to make this longer but, eh. **


	2. Not My Type

**I'm turning this back into a series of one-shots! Please send me your promps or story ideas!**

Not My Type

"Bye, Daddy," sixteen year old Barbara Gordon said as she got out of her dad's squad car with her backpack over her shoulder. She shut the car door and walked up to the Gotham Academy campus and looked for her long time best friend Dick Grayson.

When she spotted him she stopped. He was talking to one of Gotham Academy's many gorgeous, rich faces, Chelsea Shade. He was probably asking her to the spring dance which was coming up because spring started last week, meaning Dick had turned seventeen last week. Everyone said he should have a big party, but Dick was never a party person. So Bruce just threw a formal party to keep the press off his back about custody and what not.

Eventually, she caught Dick's eye and they approached each other.

"Hey," Barbara said trying not to sound jealous, I mean what was she thinking! He was her best friend! Not her boyfriend! Anyway, she didn't think he was ready for a relationship since Zatanna dumped him a month ago. "So are you going to ask Chelsea to the spring formal?" she asked as they began to walk into the expensive school.

"Nah," Dick said with a neutral expression on his face. "She's not really my type."

"Gasp! _The_ Dick Grayson has a type?" Barbara said sarcastically.

"Yes I do." Dick pronounced raising his chin ever so slightly, "A very specific type."

"So do you have a certain girl in mind?" Barbara questioned. Dick nodded. "Are you going to tell me?" she pushed.

"Not yet." He said, "I'm asking her after school."

"Come on! Tell me her name!" Barbara asked desperately. She really wanted to know what she was going up against, because as much as she hated to admit it, Barbara had a crush on Dick. She had for a while now, and keeping those feelings for a certain Boy Wonder in was a daily chore.

"No." he said looking off into space with a dreamy look on his face, obviously thinking about Mystery Girl.

"A first initial?"

"No?"

"Hair color?"

"No."

"Eye color?"

"No?"

"First period class?"

"Grade?"

"Middle na-"

"Babs," he cut her off, "You're just going to have to wait."

"Argh!" Barbara said as she threw her head back in frustration.

Dick then smirked earning him a punch in the arm.

* * *

The bell finally rang and Barbara trudged to her locker. She opened it and pulled out her math and English books as well as a homework folder and put them in her backpack which she then slung over her shoulder. She was about to walk to the door when two hands came around her head from behind and cover her eyes.

"Guess who!" a familiar male voice asked.

"I know that's you, Dick." Barbara said, clearly annoyed.

"How'd you know it was me, Babs!" Dick said pretending to be surprised.

"Do you want a list?" Barbara said raising an eyebrow at him, "Number one, your voice, number two, who el-" she tried to continue but was cut off by Dick's hand over her mouth. Barbara glared at him and removed his hand. "So did you ask Mystery Girl to the dance yet?"

"Nope."

Barbara raised an eyebrow at him, "Why not? Did you chicken out?" she teased.

"No, I'm actually about to ask her right now." He said with a smirk as they descended down the hall.

"Then shouldn't you be talking to her?" Barbara asked trying not to show that she was dying inside talking about Dick's future date to the dance.

"I am."

Barbara stopped walking and gave him a puzzled look, "Are you?"

"Yes," he said taking her hands, "I'm asking you, Babs. So?"

"Yes," Barbara said trying not to sound like an eager puppy, but she could feel the butterflies in her stomach and felt as light as air.

Dick smiled and kissed her lightly. "Great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"O-okay," she stuttered before he hurried off to catch his ride and she walked off to find her dad's squad card.

When she got into the passenger seat of her dad's car, she still had a dreamy look on her face.

"Barb," her dad asked with a puzzled look, "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said snapping out of her trance, "Dick asked me to the dance."

Her dad raised an eyebrow, "Dick? Will I have to talk with him?"

"Dad!"

**Okay, so not the best story. It was originally part of a prompt but I found it halfway done and can't remember what the prompt actually was. Anyway, REVIEW! I love prompts and constructive criticism!**


	3. A Boy's Name

**This one is short. I couldn't think of much. It's first on my prompt list. I got 144 prompts but if a nice reviewer prompts me I'll do their story ASAP. The list is just to keep me busy so, PLEASE PROMPT ME! And feel free to use any of my prompts as long as you ask me first! I'd love to read what you might write!**

Prompt- A boy's name

* * *

Dick and Barbara sat on the bed in their apartment and stared at the ceiling.

"Paul Gorge." Dick suggested.

"That doesn't make sense," Barbara said touching her bulging stomach, "And I'm not naming my baby Paul."

They had already decided on Mary Grace for a girl but were still stuck on a boy's name. And they were running out of time considering Barbara was eight months pregnant.

"George-"

"No George either."

"Sam Scott?"

"No."

"Peter Alan?"

"No."

"Adam Reilly?"

"No," Barbara said. "How about John Reilly?"

"Sounds good to me," Dick said, "Can we go to sleep now?"


	4. Pool Time

**A/N: Found this on my computer. I know it's short but at least I'm posting something. I'm as working on a new chapter for Coming Together.**

Pool Time

Barbara sat on one of the deck chairs that surrounded the private Wayne pool that she was making use of and enjoying a little alone time. Dick and Tim had been driving her crazy before she finally managed to lose them and change into her yellow two piece. It wasn't that she didn't like the boys, Tim was like her little brother and Dick has been her best friend since they were eight, but Tim doesn't know when to shut up and Dick hasn't stopped talking about Zatanna, or "Zee" as he calls her, since she kissed him on New Year's two years ago.

But Barbara should have known better than to think Dick wouldn't find her. But she didn't. That's why it completely took her by surprise when Dick ran up behind her and scooped her up and proceeded to jump into the pool.

The first thing Barbara did was of course was scream in surprise as Dick launched them into the pool. When they surfaced, Dick laughed and Barbara glared. The second was punch Dick in the arm, which didn't do much to his very muscular arms, which was why the third thing she did was slightly blush.

"You certainly know how to make my life more...interesting." she said as she splashed Dick trying to draw attention away from the slight blush in her cheeks.

Dick laughed and splashed back. They continued in a splashing battle until Tim came out of nowhere bearing two squirt pistols. The battle ended with Tim on Barbara's shoulders shooting at Dick and Dick defending himself and trying to make Barbara loose her balance.

Until Alfred came out to check on them and got soaked as Tim fell off Barbara's shoulders and they were ordered out of the pool.

But maybe hanging out with the boys wasn't too bad...

**A/N: Wrote this by a pool(hence the title and the mini plot). It was so peaceful, everyone else was in the house and the pool was very secluded. I know this short, but you're going to have to bear with me because I got some more short ones I have to edit and post. ANYWAYS….PROMPT ME! Please?**


End file.
